Love is a Confusing Thing
by ZanessaForever7
Summary: Bad at summaries, Trailor up now. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm not too good at Tailors so i'm sorry. I hope you like it though, i have a lot of good ideas. I'll have the first chapter up as soon as possible, but i still have a lot of make up work for school so please bare with me. Let me know what you think. R&R  
**

* * *

** Troy Bolton…**

_Shows Troy smiling big_

**Basketball star…**

_Shows Troy shooting the winning basket_

**Gabriella Montez…**

_Shows Gabriella smiling big_

**Freaky science girl…**

_Shows Gabriella at the Scholastic Decathlon_

**They've been best friends..**

"_Troy, you're the best. I'm so lucky to have you as my friend." Gabriella Said happily as she smiled at him._

"_Same goes for you, Brie." He smiled and hugged her tight._

**Since they were five…**

_Gabriella was at the park with her mom. She was sitting on the swing trying to push herself in the air when a boy with bright blue eyes walked up. She let out a loud sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Are you okway?" The little 5 year old boy asked, messing up his words a little._

"_No, I can't push myself any higher." She said perfectly, she was very smart for her age. She let out another loud sight and looked up at him._

"_Want me to help wou?" He asked as he smiled a little._

"_Really? You would do that?" She smiled big._

"_Yea." He said as he walked up behind her and pushed her back gently. Ever since that day, they were inseparable._

**Sharpay Evans…**

_Shows Sharpay waving as she smiled_

**Troy's Girlfriend of since months…**

"_I love you Troysie." Sharpay said as she giggled and kissed him._

**Ryan Evans…**

_Shows Ryan smiling_

**Sharpay's brother, also known as her poodle**

_Shows Ryan following Sharpay_

**Gabriella starts feeling something…**

"_I don't know Tay, there's just something about him." Gabriella gushed to her other best friend, Taylor_

**And these feelings are for a certain blue eyed boy…**

"_Brie!" He yelled as he ran over to her, smiling._

"_Hey" She said as she smiled and looked into those amazing blue eyes. 'Oh god just look at hi—'_

"_Troysie!" Gabriella was brought out of her thoughts by __her__ voice. She looked up just in time to see them kissing._

**But what about Troy's feelings?**

"_Troy man, what's wrong?" His best friend, Chad, asked as he walked up to him._

"_I think I'm in love with her." He whispered._

"_Sharpay? Yea man, we all know that."_

"_No, not her."_

"_Who?"_

**When Sharpay gets jealous…**

_Shows Sharpay staring at Troy and Gabby hugging._

**She makes Troy pick between her and Gabby…**

"_Troy, its me or her." Sharpay said pointing to Gabriella walking by_

**When Gabriella finds out…**

"_Tay, is she really making him pick?"_

"_Yea, I heard the whole conversation."_

**She tells Troy about her feelings…**

"_Hey Brie, whats up?" He asked as he walked into her room._

"_Troy, I need to tell you something." She said quietly as she got even more nervous._

_He nodded as in telling her to go on, "I think I'm in love with you." Troy smiled at her words and kissed her._

**When Troy can't decide…**

_Shows Troy thinking as he laid on his bed_

**Sharpay makes it easier…**

"_Ryan! I have the perfect plan!" She yelled, happily._

"_What is it?" He asked a bit confused._

"_Well daddy, he's rich right? All we have to do is have him talk to the school in Paris Gabriella's been wanting to go to and get her a scholarship."_

"_Why would we help her, if you hate her?" _

"_Because then she leaves, and Troy picks me." She said in a duh tone._

**When her plan works…**

"_Oh my god Tay! Guess what?!" Gabby screamed into the phone._

"_What?" She asked after her ears recovered from the screaming_

"_I got in to the school!" She screamed again_

"_The one in Paris?" Taylor asked now excited._

"_YEA!" Gabby screamed, once again_.

**Gabriella leaves…**

_Shows Gabby packing her bags._

**Without telling Troy…**

"_What do you mean your not telling Troy?" Taylor and Chad yelled at the same time._

"_It's obvious he's in love with her, so I'll just make it easier for him." She said as tears started streaming down her cheeks._

**When Troy makes a decision…**

"_Sharpay, we need to talk." Troy said as he walked up to her_

**He finds out about Sharpay's plan…**

"_Oh Troy, aren't you so happy we can be together without her now that she's in Paris." She said completely ignoring what he said before._

"_What?! She's in Paris?" Troy yelled._

"_Yea I sent her there, so we could be toge-OH SHIT!" She said covering her mouth._

"_YOU WHAT?!" Troy screamed getting closer to her._

"_I'm sorry Troysie, but she's nothing compared to me and you know that. I'm the one you should be with."_

_Troy just shook his head and headed towards the door, "Oh and I picked her." He said as he walked out of her bedroom and left._

**When Gabriella leaves…**

"_God, I'm gonna miss you guys." Gabriella said as she hugged Chad and Taylor. They finished saying their goodbyes and she boarded the plane_.

**Will Troy be too late…**

"_Taylor, Chad! Where is she?!" He yelled as he ran up to them_

"_She just boarded the plane man, you missed her." Chad said shaking his head a little._

**Or will Troy find a way to Gabriella?**

"_One ticket to Paris please." Troy said as he ran up to the counter at the airport._

**Find out in,** _Love is A Confusing Thing_


	2. AN

Hey guys, its alison. For some reason it won't let me upload the first chapter on here, so I made a new account. The penname is Volleyballchica7788. I just put the trailor up and I'll get the first chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks


End file.
